1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for detecting an efficiency of wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power is energy that may be transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver through magnetic coupling. Generally, a wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device may wirelessly transmit power, and the target device may wirelessly receive power. In this example, the source device is referred to as a wireless power transmitter and the target device is referred to as a wireless power receiver.
Typically a source device includes a source resonator and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may occur between the source resonator and the target resonator.
A single source device may transmit power to a plurality of target devices. For example, if a plurality of target devices simultaneously approach a resonator of a source device, or the plurality of target devices are located near the resonator of the source device, data collision may occur due to the plurality of target devices when power is supplied to the source device during an operation for initial connection. Accordingly, a normal charging operation may not be performed.